Chun Myung Hoon
It should be pointed out that Noya is not his real name. Rather, Noya (or Nosa) is simply an honorific that that emphasizes a person is a teacher/old man. Chun Myung Hoon , or better known as Noya, is the master of the main protagonist of the Red Storm manhwa. Noya apparently comes from a different dimension and claims to be one of the most powerful sages in that dimension. In his original dimension he seems to have led a religious sect as an influential leader, and currently his granddaughter holds his place, as seen when he went back to his own dimension briefly. Noya's journey is being guided by Buddha and it is his repentance for a life of violence and bad karma. He came to the Red Desert by accident, initially thinking that he had reached Nirvana, before falling into the middle of the sands. He was found by protagonist Yulian Provoke, whom he decided to mentor after being welcomed into the Pareia Tribe and seeing Yulian's persistence. Appearance Both before and after the timeskip, he has thick fuzzy black hair and a constant disinterested look. He is dressed in white robes with a coat. Personality Noya is clearly a powerful and venerated figure. However, his immense abilities give him a self-assured confidence that borders at times on outright cockiness. He is generally apathetic, and constantly searches for a challenge that can excite him. His attitude towards his disciple, Yulian, is simultaneously harsh and affectionate. He expects much out of Yulian due to having mentored him for many years, and scolds him for being weak. History Noya comes from a dimension that may be our own. Early on in the story, when he first arrives in the desert where much of the early story takes place, he mentions having crossed the Gobi Desert (which exists in Asia) in a mere three days. After meeting Yulian seven days after he arrives in the dimension, Noya eventually agrees to take Yulian under him as a disciple. In a short time, Noya proves to be a merciless teacher, aggressively teaching the Young Glow how to breathe, walk, and fight in very unique ways. He eventually instructs Yulian in the otherworldly techniques of the Heavenly Demon Aura, and leaves his disciple at a level much higher than most of the people in his realm. After less than a year of training, Noya sends Yulian into the Desert to train in the The Field of Demon Beasts where he spent over two years. When Yulian takes the Warrior Trials, Noya meets with the mysterious priestess who leads the Shire Tribe. After reading a great deal about the history of their world, and praying to his god, Noya decides to help her deal with the uprising of Ranoia, and the strangely chaotic interruptions to the trials that stem from some mysterious and powerful force. Shortly after Noya's meditation is interrupted by Mysterious Spirit who, sent by his master was ordered to take Noya to him. Noya refused to come, instead insisting that spirit's master should come in person. Seeing that he can't convince Noya with words he tried using force, however to no avail. After eliminating everyone in the rebellion (except Ranoia himself) Noya proceeds to save Yulian from a dragon that interrupts the Seventh Trial. Though Noya sustains some injuries, he easily defeats the dragon, which had proven an impossible challenge for the Desert warriors, resisting it's ancient magic with a buddhist chant, and cutting it to pieces with his hands. Afterwards, he imparts a final few words of wisdom to Yulian after healing him and departs mysteriously. Under the guidance of the Shire priestess, Noya journeyed through a forested mountain region to reach the mysterious Tower of Pride and act as a judge to the off balanced realm. While traveling he is attacked by a group of bandits, and subjugates their group (and gradually more like them) in order to collect money, though his direction and purpose become fairly unclear from this point on. While resting in the forest he finds two well-dressed women under attack by a group of unnamed masked knights. Noya intervenes, but only to beat up and rob the masked assassins. Noya turns to leave, but the women demand help and though he is annoyed with their lack of respect, the girl seems to have a strange power. When she tells Noya she can help him, as she is going to the same place as he is, he decides to travel with her. They reach an unknown town, where the girl dismisses her nurse and the two then begin a journey to the Tower of Pride. As Noya and Hwai travel, they talk and get to know each other, though they seem to speak primarily in riddles and seem to know much more than either are willing to let on. Through the forest they continue to encounter more brigands, all which are summarily dealt with by Noya. Though there is no real reason for the attacks, it does seem that there must be some connection. At one point, the two casually stop and comment on a smell of death that surrounds them. Noya tells Hwai to bring "them" out, and with a flash of her eyes, a horde of undead emerge from the trees. Clearly no match for Noya, the undead are eliminated, though one powerful force remains. Noya decides to challenge it and Hwai opens a passage. Huge doors appear which can't be opened by strength, Noya unconcerned opens them without problems and before them a powerful, desiccated royal figure appears on a chariot of snakes and bones. Hwai is nervous but Noya is unimpressed; he reflects an attack from the Monarch then rummages around for a bell in his robes. To everyone's surprise, the bell is somehow able to control the movements of the Monarch, and thus Noya can control the Monarch. Much to Hwai's chagrin, Noya hooks up the monarch to use as their mule and the two resume their journey in comfort and style. Power and Abilities Noya is extremely powerful and can even split a mountain by seemingly tapping it with one hand. He is naturally resistant to injury and all his physical abilities seem to exist on the highest imaginable level. While Noya never seems to use explicit magic, he has no trouble manipulating his chi to control objects and even fly without effort. Noya is a master of the Heavenly Demon Arts, and the core technique of his great power stems from the Heavenly Aura he can channel around himself. Noya has been shown releasing up to the 15th level of the Aura. When Noya battles the Dragon in the Seventh Trial, he chants a Buddhist scripture while fighting and is easily able to shrug off extremely powerful chaos magic - though it is unknown if the chant aided his power, or was simply a prayer. He claims to be one of the most powerful figures in the dimension he comes from; with only four other people who he claimed to be on his level and kept things interesting for him. In Yulian's realm Noya has so far been almost completely unmatched by any entity - and no human has come anywhere close to his level aside from the Sword Collector. For some reason Noya has been selected by Buddha who refuses to let him die - instead transferring him among dimensions. This has effectively rendered him immortal. Gallery Trivia Noya's Religion * Noya's religion is a confusing subject. He initially thought he reached state of transcendence and ascended to heavens. (Oo-Hwa-Deung-Sun(우화등선) In Korean mythological literature, "Oo-wha-deling-sun" is the sprouting of wings from the human body, becoming an immortal spirit, and ultimately ascending to the heavens. In general, it's the idea of transcendence into a spirit higher than human body as in Taoism). But instead Noya ended up in the Red Desert on Yulian's World. *During the conversation with Maeimaria Noya complained that he thought he ascended into heaven but instead he ended up in just another hell. To what Maeimaria remarked that heavens give trials matching person's strength and to complain once he meets Buddha. *Noya has also been seen quoting one of the earliest buddhist sciptures Rhinoceros Horn, and talking with Buddha. *Noya appears to have a sect on his home planet, his granddaughter has been leading the sect in his absence, place seems to be a temple, containing huge statue of Buddha, and from what we have seen a Ba Gua (or Pa Kua, one of the eight trigrams used in Taoist cosmology). *Follower's of the sect are seen chanting Sanskrit mantra (particularly associated with the four-armed Shadakshari form of Avalokiteshvara) *Noya, while lecturing one of the bandits told him not to kill and asked him how he would face all that Karma, mentioning that if bandit doesn't heed him he will end up like Noya unable to die and keep on suffering. *Given all of the above, one could assume the religion is Chinese Buddhism. Noya's World Given Noya's reference to Gobi Desert and his religious practices, it's safe to assume Noya is from Earth. Reference Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Heavenly Demon Arts Users